


Right in Front of My Salad

by Htuiba



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boysquad help Isak woo Even, Cashier Even, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Salad discourse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Htuiba/pseuds/Htuiba
Summary: —Déjame adivinar. Eres la clase de chico que come ensaladas —dijo Isak.—Entre otras cosas —Even guiñó un ojo..O, Isak no cree en el amor hasta que conoce al nuevo cajero en el supermercado que le hace darse cuenta que los vegetales en realidad no están tan mal.ergo el fic de la ensalada que algunos pedían.





	Right in Front of My Salad

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Right in Front of My Salad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719767) by [cuteandtwisted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandtwisted/pseuds/cuteandtwisted). 



> Autora:
> 
> Hola, he querido escribir esto desde hace algún tiempo, pero nunca encontraba el tiempo. Luego ocurrió el meme 'Right in front of my salad' y simplemente tenía que hacerlo. Es algo un tanto ameno basado en un comercial francés. No lo tomen demasiado en serio. Pero espero les guste. Aunque, probablemente no es lo que piensan jaja.

>   _Cosas para preparar Margaritas_
> 
> _Cosas para comer con Margaritas_

Esa no era una lista muy extensa. De hecho, era muy corta. No obstante, Isak odiaba ir al supermercado, especialmente cuando Eskild lo hacía realizar encargos justo antes es de una gran fiesta cuando se lo pudo haber notificado de antemano. Isak siempre hacía rabietas, pero compañeros de piso se salían con la suya y la culpa lo consumió justo frente a Magnus, Jonas, y Mahdi hasta que no pudo hacer más que cumplir.

—¡Es tu estúpida fiesta! —Isak gruñó.

—Isak, ahora mismo me estoy ocupando de cosas muy importantes —dijo Eskild, sosteniendo lo que parecía un consolador en la mano derecha.

—¿Qué diablos es eso en tu mano?

—Isak —Eskild suspiró, sacudiéndole el consolador en la cara—. Sé que lo gay todavía es muy nuevo para ti como un bebé gay, pero estoy seguro que ya estás familiarizado con los consoladores.

Magnus y Mahdi estallaron en risas mientras el rostro de Isak se volvió diez veces más rosado.

—¡Eskild! —Isak gruñó.

—Y para responder tu pregunta, justo ahora estamos decorando para la fiesta y esto es la contribución de Chris Berg —dijo Eskild—. No seas grosero.

—Nuevamente, ¿por qué debo estar en esta estúpida fiesta? —Isak suspiró.

—Tan gruñón —Eskild negó con la cabeza—. ¿Sabes lo que necesitas, Isak?

—No quiero saberlo —Isak se cubrió las orejas y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¡Pene, Isak! —Eskild gritó tras él—. Necesitas pene.

—¡Cierra la boca!

.

Los chicos decidieron acompañarlo al viaje al supermercado porque no acaban de burlarse de él, e Isak únicamente estuvo molesto con ellos por reírse de la tontería de Eskild por cinco minutos.

—Aunque, no está equivocado, sabes —dijo Jonas cuando sólo eran los dos en la sección de carnes congeladas.

—¿Qué? —dijo Isak.

—En realidad no me has hablado de nadie últimamente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Digo, ya sabes —Jonas se encogió de hombros—. Jakob y tú terminaron hace meses y no has visto a nadie desde entonces.

Isak estaba tan mortificado que soltó los limones que estaba sosteniendo y los volvió a dejar en el carrito.

—Jonas, sin ofender. Pero no voy a hablar de chicos contigo —dijo Isak.

—Sólo digo que podrías. Si quieres. Sin presión.

—Gracias, pero no gracias.

.

La verdad era que Isak no estaba viéndose con nadie porque en realidad nadie mantenía su interés por mucho tiempo. Encontraba a varios chicos atractivos, claro. Pero eso era todo. Simplemente eran atractivos. Y tan pronto como comenzaban a hablar, Isak sentía ganas de irse, ir a casa para alimentar a su tortuga imaginaria.

Todavía se liaba con chicos fortuitos. Todavía estaba en Grindr porque eran un adolescente y los adolescentes necesitaban sexo para sobrevivir. Sin embargo, nunca duraba. Nadie era lo suficientemente interesante. Nadie lo hacía querer quedarse en la cama todo el día y sin hacer nada excepto mirar al techo y hablar de las estrellas. Nadie lo hacía querer levantarse un poco antes en la mañana sólo para mirarles el rostro dormido. Nadie.

La única vez que le dio una oportunidad a alguien, resultó ser este realmente agradable chico del que todo mundo se encariñó tan rápidamente que no podía acabarlo. Jakob. Jakob era agradable. Era demasiado agradable. Pero Isak estaba aburrido y no podía soportar las prolongadas miradas e incómodas pausas. Jakob le dijo que lo amaba a una semana de la relación e Isak se sentía atrapado y sofocado. No había chispa, ni conexión natural. Simplemente estaba aburrido.

Así que tras romperle el corazón y enfadar a todo mundo, incluyendo Jonas, Isak decidió dejar de intentar enamorarse. Simplemente iba a liarse con cualquiera que se cruzaba en fiestas y veía algo de porno.

Isak estaba bien. Él no necesitaba a nadie. La idea del amor romántico estaba simplemente sobrevalorada. Simplemente irrealizable. Sólo era eso. Una idea. E Isak no iba a contemplar conceptos hechos por el hombre y hacer que su vida girara entorno a ello.

.

—Muy bien, tenemos papas y queso y otras cosas asquerosas. ¿Tienen todo chicos? —dijo Mahdi.

—Sí, tenemos cerveza, pizza congelada, cosas para comer con Margaritas, más cosas congeladas, y más asquerosidades —dijo Jonas.

.

Todos habían cooperado y dado el dinero a Isak porque ya tenía el de Eskild. Se movió tras la persona delante de ellos mientras los chicos ponían las cosas sobre la banda transportadora.

—¿Por qué cogiste tantas cosas congeladas? —dijo Magnus.

—Eso es todo lo que Isak come. Sólo utiliza el horno de microondas porque es perezoso —dijo Jonas.

—Discúlpame, pero no tengo tiempo de mirar utensilios de cocina. Necesito la gratificación inmediata —dijo Isak—. Y yo no vivo con mami que me cocina.

—Colega, tienes que sacar lo de la mami —dijo Mahdi.

—Sí, tengo que sacarlo —Isak rio, recordando la ocasión en que Mahdi se refirió a su madre como mami.

—Deberías intentar cocinar alguna vez, Isak. Queremos que sigas aquí y tengas una larga vida —dijo Magnus—. Necesito que mi grupo permanezca diverso.

—Colega, Isak es blanco —dijo Mahdi.

—Sí, pero es gay —dijo Magnus.

—¿Qué es esta conversación? —dijo Jonas.

—¿Qué?

—Magnus, tener un grupo de amigos diverso no te facilita conseguir sexo —dijo Isak, resoplando.

—Muy bien, ¿sabes qué? En realidad, puedo continuar sin un chico gay en mi grupo —dijo Magnus.

—Eso es muy grosero —dijo Jonas.

Isak se encogió de hombros y estaba por responder cuando una voz grave lo saludó, haciendo que la cabeza casi se le partiera mientras daba la vuelta.

—Hola, bienvenido a MENY. Espero haya encontrado todo —dijo el cajero.

_Oh. Hola._

Era realmente atractivo e Isak tuvo que retroceder y parpadear algunas veces. _Hola._

Era absolutamente atractivo pese al tonto uniforme y estaba sonriendo hermosamente. Isak casi olvidaba que era parte del trabajo. El rubio cabello estaba estilizado en un tupé, pero todavía lucía suave, tan suave. Isak quería tocarlo. De ojos azules, tan azules, y la sonrisa era demasiado cálida y acogedora para un cajero.

—Este, hola —Isak tartamudeó, sintiendo el sonrojo subírsele a las mejillas—. Sí, gracias.

—Me alegra que así sea.

El cajero, _Even_ según la etiqueta, le dio otra sonrisa, luego comenzó a cobrar. Isak le miró el rostro decaer tan pronto como comenzó a escanear los productos. Casi se estremeció cuando escaneó los macarrones con queso congelados y la enorme botella de catsup que Isak había insistido en coger e Isak se poniendo más nervioso con cada segundo.

Este cajero claramente lo estaba juzgando por lo que estaba comprando, y por alguna razón Isak ni siquiera estaba ofendido. Casi quería _complacerlo_ , y comenzó a esperar la reacción a las zanahorias.

—Genial —dijo Even, sonriendo mientras sostenía las bolsas de zanahorias en la mano.

Las zanahorias ni siquiera eran para ellos. Eran para Sana. Sin embargo, Isak probablemente se sentía como el cachorro de Vilde siempre que le decía ‘buen chico’. Estaba sonriendo y se sentía orgulloso. Se sentía orgulloso porque un atractivo, pero crítico cajero pensaba que era bueno que comprara zanahorias.

_Qué carajo._

Los chicos habían dejado de reír. Y a Isak le tomó un segundo darse cuenta que simplemente estaban observando la escena ante ellos. Le requirió incluso más tiempo entender por la que Mahdi le hacía el gesto de limpiarse la saliva de la boca.

—Oh, lárguense —Isak masculló, sintiéndose incluso más avergonzado.

—¿Hm? —dijo Even.

—¡Oh, no! Tú no —dijo Isak—. Lo siento. Los amigos son imbéciles.

Él estaba tan nervioso. Era ridículo.

—Está bien —dijo Even, riendo—. Aunque, tienen razón.

—¿Qué? —dijo Isak.

—Con respecto a la comida congelada.

—Oh.

—No es bueno para ti —dijo Even.

—Déjame adivinar. Eres la clase de chico que come ensaladas —dijo Isak.  
—Entre otras cosas —Even guiñó un ojo. Él _GUIÑÓ UN OJO._

Isak estaba completamente sorprendido. No tenía idea de qué decir. _Piensa en algo. Piensa en algo._

—Este, ¿por casualidad eres vegano? —dijo Isak, inmediatamente arrepintiéndose de las palabras.

—No. ¿Por qué? ¿Y tú? —dijo Even.

—No. ¿Qué carajo?

—¿Por qué estás ofendido? —Even rio, echando la cabeza a un lado y arrugando la nariz.

_Por qué estás haciendo eso. Détente._

—No me ofende. Yo, este, simplemente que de verdad me gusta la carne.

—Estamos al tanto —dijo Mahdi.

Magnus estalló en risas de manera tan obvia que Isak lo sintió como un golpe.

—Oh Dios —el rostro de Isak ahora estaba ruborizado, probablemente. Estaba sonriendo calor por todas partes.

Pero ahora Even estaba riendo y los ojos azules ya lo estaban a la vista. Se habían arrugado en el rabillo e Isak también sonrió porque era tan de ensueño, tan hermoso.

—Bueno, Isak. También me gusta la carne —dijo Even, mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo.

—¡Oh Dios! —Magnus chilló—. ¿De verdad está sucediendo?

—Mags, ven conmigo —dijo Jonas, alejándolo del brazo—. Mahdi, ayudó a Isak con las bolsas. Estaremos afuera.

_Jonas Noah Vasquez. Dios mío. Mi Salvador. El único._

—Creo que estoy enamorado —dijo Even.

_¿Qué?_

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo Isak.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo Mahdi.

Even rio luego le dio a Isak la nota que decía _‘Cosas para preparar Margaritas. Cosas para comer con Margaritas’._ Debió soltarla en el carrito con las provisiones.

—Oh —Isak dejó escapar un suspiro que sabía estaba conteniendo—. Mi compañero de piso escribió eso.

—Tu compañero debe ser gracioso —dijo Even.

—Sí.

Isak se sentía como un completo perdedor. De alguna manera, todos los juegos se habían evaporado. Él era más confiado que eso. Era mucho más confiado. Él era un galán y normalmente daba el paso.

—Este, ¿a qué hora sales? —dijo Isak.

_Mierda. Joder. Qué carajo, cerebro. Qué fkdlhdklldfjkd._

—Oh —Even jadeó.

—Este. Quiero decir. Este, tenemos una fiesta no muy lejos de aquí. Si, este, ¿quieres venir? No lo sé. ¿Digo, más tarde? Este. Si quieres conocer a mi compañero de piso —Isak mentalmente se golpeó en el rostro.

Even lo miró con expresión perpleja.

_Debiste haberle preguntado por el maldito apellido para agregarlo a Facebook o algo, jodido perdedor._

—Este. Gracias por la invitación. Pero tengo otros planes esta noche, desafortunadamente —dijo Even, la cálida sonrisa de regreso a los labios. _Los labios._ Eran tan gruesos y tan carnosos y lucían tan besarles. _Cielos._

—Está completamente bien —Isak se rio nerviosamente—. Fue una broma. Porque dijiste que estabas enamorado, ya sabes, de mi compañero de piso.

_Esto es un completo desastre._

* * *

  **Grupo diverso**

**21:18**

Mahdi: chicos. Isak se está humillando completamente con el guapo cajero ahora mismo lmfao

Magnus: fkjkjdf. ¡Grábalo!! Publícalo en snapchat kfjdk

* * *

 Isak miró al teléfono y suspiró. Tenía que arreglar este desastre y recuperar algo de orgullo.

—Este -

—El total es de 475.74 coronas —dijo Even, sintiendo una bofetada en el rostro.

—¿Qué carajo? —dijo Mahdi—. ¡Tu porquería congelada es muy costosa, Isak!

Isak sacó el dinero sintiéndose como un absoluto fallo. Nunca había intentado coquetear con nadie frente a sus amigos y nunca pensó que resultaría así. Normalmente ignoraba a las personas, no al revés. _Maldición._

—El cambio es de 4.26 coronas —dijo Even, entregándole el dinero y sonriendo—. Gracias por comprar en MENY y diviértete esta noche en la fiesta.

—Gracias, colega —dijo Isak, sintiéndose completamente derrotado y recogiendo las bolsas.

—No comas demasiada pizza congelada —Even sonrió.

.

Isak permaneció gruñón e irritado toda la noche. No podía creerlo. Y claro que los chicos les contaron a todos que había fallado miserablemente en invitar a un atractivo chico a la fiesta. Isak se sentía con ganas de encerrarse en su habitación y lamentarse el resto de la noche, pero Jonas lo encontró antes que pudiera escabullirse.

—Oye —dijo Jonas, sentándose en el sofá junto a él.

—Normalmente soy muy bueno con estas cosas. Para que lo sepas —dijo Isak.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Conseguir chicos atractivos.

Jonas rio tan genuinamente que Isak no pudo evitar unírsele.

—Lo sé —dijo Jonas.

—Me siento como una mierda —Isak admitió.

—Creo que deberías volver.

—¿Qué?

—Al supermercado. Solo. Mañana o algo —dijo Jonas.

—¿Por qué?

—Él se veía interesado.

—Me ignoró —dijo Isak.

—Sólo pongo mi granito de arena —dijo Jonas.

.

Isak regresó dos días después y se decepcionó al ver que Even no estaba por ninguna parte. Probablemente tenía horas fijas de trabajo y no iba a estar allí cuando Isak finalmente se decidiera.

_Puaj._

.

Una semana o algo así pasó e Isak había dejado de obsesionarse por Even comedor de ensaladas. Esta vez, el corazón ni siquiera se le aceleró cuando cruzó la puerta del supermercado con los chicos. Iban a comprar algo de comida chatarra e ir a casa de Jonas. Isak estaba bien.

—¡Santo Cielo, chicos! —Magnus chilló—. ¡El enamorado de Isak está aquí!

—¡Él NO es mi enamorado!

.

Isak en realidad no podía concentrarse en llenar el carrito. Estaba tan nervioso de pensar en interactuar con Even. _Even._ Even que no estaba en las redes sociales. Isak había pasado incontables horas buscándolo en línea. Sin rastro alguno.

Isak estaba de pie por el área de congelados, los dedos en la manija, pero no podría obligarse a hacer algo.

.

—¿Quién diantres compra una lechuga gigante? —dijo Magnus mientras se dirigían a las cajas.

—Cierra la boca —Isak murmuró.

Isak estaba nervioso y no creía que jamás hubiese comprado lechuga romana. Ni siquiera sabía la manera en que debía cortarla o si se suponía se lavaba. Realmente no le importaba. Probablemente no se la iba a comer. La había cogido en un momento de total pánico.

.

—Hola Isak —dijo Even, la sonrisa tan cegadora como siempre.

_Recuerda mi nombre. Oh Dios._

—Hola, Even. Recuerdas mi nombre —dijo Isak muy calmado.

—Por supuesto —Even volvió a sonreír—. Sería difícil no recordarte.

—Eso es adorable —Magnus suspiró tras él, ganándose un codazo en las costillas.

Even escaneó los artículos muy lentamente e Isak estaba inquieto con anticipación.

—Está es una lechuga muy grande —dijo Even, riéndose.

—Este, me gusta tener cosas grandes dentro de mí —dijo Isak, golpeándose el rostro mentalmente.

—¡Oh Dios santo! —Magnus gritó tras él mientras Mahdi o Jonas se estaban ahogando detrás.

Isak no estaba seguro exactamente de quién porque estaba demasiado ocupado observando la reacción de Even. Se veía completamente desconcertado.

—Este, digo, la comida. Me gusta tener grandes cosas en la boca. Como, este ya sabes —Isak tartamudeó.

—Colega, deja de hablar —Jonas que misteriosamente se puso al lado de Isak susurrándole al oído.

_Oh Dios._

Pero Even ahora estaba riendo y era tan enternecedor que a Isak ni siquiera le importaba ridiculizarse.

—Soy todo un idiota. Lo siento —dijo Isak.

—Para nada. También me gusta tener cosas grandes en la boca. Bueno, el tamaño en realidad no importa, sabes. No discrimino. Grande, pequeño, mediano, no importa. Mientras que tenga algo en la boca —dijo Even.

_Oh cielo._

—Grande. Definitivamente grande —dijo Isak—. Para mí. Digo. Soy grande.

—Está es la conversación más jodida que he presenciado —dijo Mahdi—. Cielo Santo.

.

—‘ _Soy grande’._ ¿En serio, colega? ¿Qué diablos? —dijo Magnus.

—¡Estoy jodidamente con pánico, de acuerdo! —Isak gruñó en frustración.

—Afortunadamente para ti, él parecía tan jodido como tú —dijo Mahdi.

—Cierra la boca.

—‘Mientras tenga algo en la boca’. Digo, caray. Él es bueno —dijo Jonas.

—¡Puaj!

—¿Por qué no le pediste una cita? —dijo Jonas.

—¡Joder, entré en pánico!

—Regresemos mañana —dijo Magnus.

—Primero, averigüemos qué hacer con esta lechuga —dijo Mahdi.

Hicieron ensalada esa noche y el aderezo estaba absolutamente horrible. Sin embargo, Isak aprendió a lavar lechuga consultando en YouTube y Eskild le ordenó un dispensador de ensaladas.

.

Y así que se volvió un hábito. Isak iría al supermercado siempre que pudiera, pero únicamente encontraría a Even cuando los chicos iban con él. Comprarían las cosas más aleatorias luego Isak miraría fijamente a Even y se ruborizaba cuando cruzaba miradas.

—Quizás, ¿pregunta por el horario? —dijo Mahdi.

—Voy a verme como un acosador —dijo Isak.

—Bueno, intentas meterte en los pantalones de este chico. Lo menos ir puedes hacer es saber la hora a la que sale.

—No está intentando metérsele en los pantalones —dijo Magnus—. Isak está literalmente enamorado. Ha estado comprando ensaladas y cosas últimamente.

—Cierra la boca. ¡No estoy enamorado!

.

Muy bien, Isak estaba un poco enamorado. Reía siempre que Even decía algo mientras los veía. Sonreía como un idiota todo el tiempo y seguía comprando las cosas más aleatorias sólo para dilatar el marcharse. Even también se tomaba su tiempo. Escaneando los artículos muy lentamente y sonriendo siempre que cruzaban miradas.

Los chicos comenzaron a hacer compras voluntarias para sus padres sólo para darle a Isak más tiempo con Even. Y si Isak no fuera una _piedra sin corazón_ , los abrazaría.

.

—Genial —dijo Even mientras escaneaba el cardamomo.  

Isak no tenía idea de lo que era o para lo que era el cardamomo.

—Sí —dijo Isak, sonriendo.

—Aunque —Even cogió la botella de catsup y enarcó las cejas.

—Oh vamos —Isak sonrió.

—Estoy bromeando. Espero sepas que no juzgo lo que compras. De hecho, me despedirían si juzgo lo que compras.

—Sí, bueno. Le diste una mirada a mi bolsa de cheetos y latas de RedBull el otro día —dijo Isak.

—Eso es porque quiero que sigas con vida —Even sonrió.

—Eso también se llama juzgar lo que compro.

—Lo siento si así se entiende. De ahora en adelante, dejaré de tener expresiones faciales cuando cobre los artículos.

—Bien —dijo Isak.

_¿Esto es… ansiedad?_

Even cobró los vegetales y ni siquiera reaccionó cuando llegó al brócoli y coles de Bruselas.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —dijo Isak, los pies ligeramente golpeando el piso.

—Dijiste que no te gusta que juzgue tu compra —dijo Even.

—Puedes juzgar positivamente.

—Así no es como funciona, Isak —Even sonrió.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Compré coles de Bruselas! Ni siquiera sabía lo que son antes de hoy.

Even rio.

—Genial. Son deliciosas y creo que las disfrutarás. Tengo un amplio rango de productos orgánicos.

—Este. De acuerdo.

.

—Todavía me trata como a un jodido cliente —dijo Isak, frustrado y jalándose del cabello.

—Bueno, es su trabajo ofrecer cosas del supermercado —dijo Jonas.

—Este. Ni siquiera sé la razón por la que me importa.

—Le gustas. Estás enamorado. Es genial —dijo Jonas.

—No estoy enamorado.

—Isak...

—De acuerdo, bien. Estoy enamorado de él. Joder —Isak suspiró.

Jonas ni siquiera reaccionó. Sólo le preguntó si quería cocinar.

—No sé cómo cocinar.

—Yo tampoco.

.

Casi quemaron el apartamento alunas veces y les requirió bastante tiempo, pero se las arreglaron para hacer una comida que no tuviera sabor a muerte en el noveno intento.

Isak estaba bastante orgulloso del pollo Alfredo que probablemente no era un pollo Alfredo.

.

Isak mejoró al cocinar. Requirió varias semanas, varios videos tutoriales, y a Yousef el novio de Sana dándole clases de cocina. Pero lo estaba logrando.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué le has hecho a Isak Valtersen? —dijo Noora cuando regresó de Londres.

—Puaj.

—El bebé gay Isak tiene un condescendiente enamorado que lo llamó asqueroso por comer basura todo el tiempo —dijo Eskild, una mano jugándole con los rizos.

—¡No me llamó asqueroso! —dijo Isak, apartándole la mano.

—Suena como un idiota1 —dijo Noora.

—Eres la última persona que debería estar hablando sobre idiotas —dijo Isak.

—¿Qué? —dijo Eskild—. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque ella no es un hombre gay? A ella todavía podría gustarle, sabes.

—¡Qué carajo! —Isak gritó—. Me refiero a idiota figurativamente. Como si novio William.

—Como sea, él está muy desesperado, gruñón y el enamorado es aparentemente muy atractivo —dijo Eskild.

—¿Le vas a romper el corazón igual que hiciste con Jakob? —dijo Noora.

—¡Oh Dios! —Isak gruñó—. ¡¿Todo el mundo puede ya superar al maldito Jakob?!

.

Isak tentó la suerte y un día fue al supermercado por su cuenta. Había pasado treinta minutos adicionales arreglándose el cabello. Normalmente lo tenía en una gorra, así que pensó simplemente liberarlo por el día. Sin embargo, era un desastre y realmente necesitaba un corte.

Ya que el cabello no estaba cooperando, se puso los pantalones más ajustados esperando obtener más atención. Bueno, quizás, si se aseguraba de inclinarse sobre el carrito vacío. _Qué estoy haciendo._

.

No Even.

Isak estaba un poco decepcionado y pensó en simplemente irse, pero ya estaba frente a la sección de vegetales y frutas, así que pensó podría aprender una o dos cosas.

Isak no tenía idea de que comprar y varios vegetales en realidad se veían iguales. Ahora que lo pensaba, probablemente sólo podía nombrar cinco vegetales como máximo.

Incómodamente observó a una mujer que parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo y tomó notas de esos hábitos de compra. Ella se detuvo frente a un pequeño melón y lo olió. Parecía que olían bien. Así que cuando se fue, Isak siguió el ejemplo y cogió un melón para olerlo.

_Oh caray._

Isak puso el melón en el carrito, luego volvió para coger dos más. No tenía idea que las frutas podían oler tan bien. Quizás, era porque nunca creció en un ambiente estable con comida sobre la mesa cada noche. Quizás, era porque su madre nunca le cocinó nada porque ella estaba demasiado ocupada sobreviviendo el día. _Sí, quizás._

Isak estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no prestó atención al cajero.

—Hola, Isak —dijo la voz que perseguía todos sus sueños.

—Oh —a Isak casi se le cayó el teléfono—. Even. Hola.

—Es bueno verte hoy —dijo Even.

—No pensaba que estuvieras aquí.

—Acabo de iniciar mi turno —dijo Even, sonriendo—. ¿Por qué? ¿No querías verme?

—En realidad, lo opuesto —dijo Isak, sonriendo y sintiéndose ligeramente más confiado ahora que los chicos no estaban cerca.

—¿Querías verme?

—Sí —dijo Isak, inclinándose incómodamente para sacar los artículos del carrito sin romper el contacto visual con Even.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Even.

—Eres muy bueno en lo que haces. Hasta ahora mi cajero favorito —dijo Isak.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Even rio—. ¿Por qué soy tan bueno?

—No lo sé. Deben ser tus largos dedos cuando escaneas mis artículos.

—¿Mis largos dedos?

—Sí, la manera en que sujetas mi pepino justo ahora, por ejemplo —dijo Isak—. Es un agarre fuerte pero todavía gentil. Siento que puedo confiarte mi pepino a diferencia de con otros cajeros.

Even se estaba riendo tan fuerte que Isak estuvo tentado a sacar el teléfono y grabarlo. Era algo tan enternecedor. Era tan adorable. Le llenaba el pecho con tanta felicidad.

—Me alegra que me confíes tu pepino, Isak —dijo Even.

—Sí, puedes agarrarlo cuando quieras —Isak sonrió.

—Oh Dios —Even se llevó una mano al rostro y fue lo más lindo.

_Diría lo más tonto para hacerte sonreír._

—¡Even! —dijo una mujer mayor con largo cabello oscuro que usaba el mismo uniforme.

Ella debía ser la gerente. _Mierda._

—Lo siento —Even dejó escapar.

Ya no estaba sonriendo e Isak se sintió mal. ¿Y si la gerente escuchó a Isak básicamente pidiéndole a Even tocarle el pene?

—Lo siento —Isak susurró.

—No te preocupes por ello —Even sonrió—. A veces olvido que estoy trabajando al estar contigo.

_Al estar contigo._

_Cielos, te deseo._

—¿A qué hora sales? —Isak dejó escapar.

—¿Qué?

—Eh. Mierda. Quiero decir. Eh. ¿Cuál es tu apellido o tu Facebook o algo? No puedo encontrarte por ninguna parte —dijo Isak.

—¿Por qué quieres encontrarme? —dijo Even.

—Porque tengo este gran atraco en el que estoy trabajando y estoy reclutando. ¿Por qué crees? Porque quiero llegar a conocerte —dijo Isak, el corazón latiéndole erráticamente en el pecho.

—¿Por qué querrías conocerme? —dijo Even, y había algo increíblemente triste en sus palabras, como si genuinamente creyera que no merecía el tiempo de nadie.

—¿Necesito una razón? —dijo Isak.

—No tengo rollos de una noche.

_Qué carajo._

—No quiero follar —dijo Isak. _Si estamos siendo crudos. Quizás también._

—Yo, eh.

—Digo, sí, obviamente. Pero esa no es razón. No cambiarías tu dieta por alguien con quien quieres acostarte.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

—No lo sé, simplemente es así —dijo Isak.

Even lo miró fijamente con grandes ojos tristes e Isak quería abrazarlo. Él era tan apuesto y tan atractivo y tan agradable, pero de alguna manera, no tenía autoestima. De alguna manera, se rehusaba a creer que alguien que alguien quisiera pasar tiempo con él y llegar a conocerlo.

—Soy bipolar.

—¿Qué?

—Soy bipolar —Even repitió, mirándolo a los ojos con tanta intensidad que Isak se sintió sobrecogido.

—Si quieres rechazarme, simplemente hazlo. No tienes que -

—Es algo doloroso que asumas que mentiría sobre algo así para rechazarte —dijo Even.

—Oh, lo siento, no pen-

—Estoy mentalmente enfermo. Esto suele alejar a la gente. Sólo quería que lo sepas antes que esto se enrede más —dijo Even.

—Oh, eh -

Isak no supo qué decir. Tenía la lengua virtualmente atada. No sabía cómo reaccionar a esa información. Así que simplemente no dijo nada.

—El total es 211.21 coronas —dijo Even.

.

—Vamos a ver a Even —dijo Magnus—. Mi mamá necesita algo de producto para el cabello del supermercado.

—No quiero ir —Isak gruñó, dándose la vuelta en la cama.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con que no quieres ir?

—Simplemente no.

El silencio era un poco sofocante e Isak sabía lo que significaba.

—¿Even te rechazó? —dijo Mahdi.

—Cierra la boca —Jonas gruñó.

—No. No lo sé. Es extraño —dijo Isak.

—¿Qué?

—Él es bipolar —dijo Isak.

.

Isak lo pensó profunda y prolongadamente. Él no sabía lo que significaba o lo severo que era, así que lo busco en Google y leyó al respecto. Y tras algunas horas frente al computador, se dio cuenta que en verdad antes no tenía idea lo que era ser bipolar. La mayoría de cosas las sabía, las vivió o veía en televisión.

Sabía que la madre de Magnus también era bipolar. Pero únicamente la conocía como la cálida dama que hacía la mejor pasta y que contaba las mejores bromas. No sabía nada más que eso. Su propia madre estaba mentalmente enferma, pero tenía un diagnóstico completamente diferente y le había requerido a Isak tanto tiempo para aceptarlo. Todo lo que a Isak le había quedado era ficción.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta que la mayoría de personajes representados como bipolares en televisión nunca eran los principales y frecuentemente eran retratados como ‘inestables y locos’. De alguna manera le rompió el corazón.

Recordó lo triste que lució Even cuando le dijo con algunas personas esperado tras él en la fila. La manera en que había esperado que Isak dijera algo, cualquier cosa, y que Isak nunca lo hizo.

_Mierda._

.

Isak no volvió a MENY porque no sabía qué decir. Se sentía mal, pero comenzó a ir a KIWI, otro supermercado. Aunque, ahora todavía compraba vegetales y frutas. Había aprendido a amar el sabor y era difícil volver.

.

—Colega, sin ofender, pero eres un desgraciado —dijo Magnus.

—¿Qué?

—Hoy fui al supermercado y vi a Even.

—Oh —los ojos de Isak se agrandaron y el corazón le dolió.

—Preguntó por ti —dijo Magnus.

—¿Preguntó?

—Sí y también estaba sonriendo. No sé cómo lo hace.

Isak abrazó la almohada y cerró los ojos. _Soy un jodido idiota._

—Sabes, entiendo que seas libre para estar con quien quieras y que lo tuviste difícil en casa con la condición de tu madre, pero alejarte de Even porque es bipolar es bastante jodido, incluso para ti —dijo Magnus.

—No me alejé de él.

—Él probablemente estaba aterrado cuando te lo dijo. Probablemente le gustas demasiado como para confiarte algo así y tú simplemente dejas de ir —dijo Magnus—. Estoy bastante ofendido y no sólo porque mi mamá es bipolar.

—No sé cómo lidiar con esto —Isak suspiró.

—Eres un inbécil. Él es bipolar no un extraterrestre.

—¡No sé qué carajos hacer! No puedo ir al supermercado porque no quiero herirlo más. Y sé que soy un imbécil pero no soy bueno con las palabras. Simplemente no sabía qué hacer, pero confía en mí, me siento como una mierda por ello y quiero disculparme.

—Escríbele —dijo Magnus.

—No tengo su número.

—Oh, yo lo tengo —dijo Magnus.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, le pedí su número hace un mes o algo. Es un tipo genial.

—¡¿Magnus me estás diciendo que has tenido su número por un maldito mes entero?! —Isak gritó.

* * *

  **Even**

**22:19**

Hola Even. Soy Isak. Tu cliente favorito de MENY

Magnus me dio tu teléfono. Espero esté bien

Sólo quería saber cómo estás :)

11:34

Hola, soy yo de nuevo. No tienes que responder

Sé que probablemente te herí y me odias

Sólo ten en cuenta que lo siento

Y que no me importa

Quiero decir, que seas bipolar

no cambia nada para mi

18:28

Pasé por el supermercado y no pude encontrarte

¿Cambiaste tus horas de trabajo?

* * *

 Isak estaba por rendirse. Even no estaba respondiendo a los mensajes lo que era completamente entendible, pero igual. Isak no podía concentrarse demasiado. Así que cuando Eskild le pidió ir al supermercado, distraídamente aceptó. Sabía que Even no trabajaba esas horas, entonces _lo que sea._

.

—¡Qué carajo, Eskild! —Isak gritó mientras Eskild ponía lubricante y condones en el carrito de la compra.

—¿Qué? Me se acabaron.

—¡No compres estas cosas cuando vengo contigo!

—¿Por qué no? ¿Temes que el cajero piense que estamos juntos? —dijo Eskild.

—¡Exactamente!

—Ahora eso es simplemente hiriente —dijo Eskild, haciendo pucheros.

—Piérdete.

—De verdad necesitas pene. Tan pronto como sea posible.

.

_Oh Dios. Al carajo con mi vida._

Even estaba justo ahí. Estaba justo ahí e Isak quería correr, pero Eskild probablemente lo deduciría.

—Vayamos ahí —dijo Isak.

—Esa fila es súper larga. Quedémonos aquí —dijo Eskild.

—Aunque, es una familia. Pagan juntos y saldremos más rápido.

—¿Dónde ves una familia? Son tres mujeres.

—Eso es bastante jodido viniendo de ti, Eskild. Tres mujeres pueden ser una familia. Vamos.

—Isabelle, quiero quedarme aquí —dijo Eskild.

—¡Te dije que no me llames así! —Isak gruñó.

—¿Qué? Creo que es un lindo sobrenombre. Además, el cajero de esta fila es tremendamente atractivo.

—¡Puaj!

.

—Hola, bienvenidos a MENY. Esperó encontraran todo -

Even dejó de hablar cuando su mirada se posó sobre Isak, Isak que deseaba pudiera desaparecer.

—Hola, Even —dijo Isak—. ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Even? Espera —dijo Eskild—. ¡Espera! ¡Oh Dios! ¿Es él? ¿Él es el bombón que has estado -?

Isak posó las manos en el rostro de Eskild para callarlo.

—No lo escuches —dijo Isak, volviendo la atención a Even.

—Todo bien. Y me va bien —dijo Even.

Pero no sonrió. Even siempre sonreía.

Le cobró los artículos muy rápidamente e Isak lo vio estremecerse cuando cogió los condones y el lubricante. _Lo odio todo._

—Gracias por comprar en MENY. Espero tengan una gran noche —dijo Even.

.

Isak se arrojó al sofá de cara.

—Odio todo —gruñó.

—Eres tan dramático —dijo Eskild—. Sólo cómprale flores y discúlpate o algo.

—Él me odia.

—Él es demasiado atractivo como para estar dudando. Simplemente ve, discúlpate.

.

—¿Cuál es el plan aquí? —dijo Mahdi.

—No hay plan. Voy a ir a la registradora de Even a disculparme y ustedes deberían seguir trayéndome cosas hasta que acabe de hablar con él —dijo Isak.

—Entonces, ¿te pararas en la registradora con él mientras cobra nuestras cosas?

—Sí.

—Pedí ayuda a las chicas —dijo Magnus.

—¡¿Por qué harías eso?!

—Mientras más, mejor.

Todo el grupo apareció en el supermercado. Todos cogieron un carrito y lo llenaron con provisiones y alinearon todos tras la fila de Even.

.

—Hola, bienvenido a MENY-

—¡Oh Dios, eres tan guapo! —dijo Chris Berg.

—¡Maldición! —Isak gruñó—. Hola, Even.

—Este. Hola, Isak —dijo Even.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—Estoy trabajando. Las personas se enojarán.

—Conozco a todas estas personas. No le molestará. Y puedes cobrar mientras hablamos —dijo Isak.

—Este.  De acuerdo.

—Lo siento por desaparecer cuando me contaste que eres bipolar y por no decir nada esa noche —dijo Isak.

—Está bien —dijo Even, escaneando las paletas de Chris—. Todos reaccionan así. No te culpo.

—No quiero ser como todos —dijo Isak.

—Está bien.

—No. Es verdad. Fue bastante horrible de mi parte. Y sé que este es un lugar extraño para tener charla sincera pero mi mamá está mentalmente enferma y nunca lo maneje tan bien. Mi triste historia de infancia entró en juego. Lo siento —dijo Isak.

—Oh.

—Sí. Sólo me espanté y me centré en mí y te hice odiarme —dijo Isak.

—No te odio.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, de verdad —dijo Even.

Even cobró el resto de los artículos de Chris, luego sonrió a Vilde que lo saludó con la sonrisa más grande. Isak simplemente se quedó incómodamente de pie porque inicialmente había esperado que daría pelea, que Even iba a pedirle que lo dejara solo. Pero nunca lo hizo. Así que sólo permaneció de pie ahí mientras sus amigos miraban distraídamente a Even.

—¿Trajiste a todas estas personas aquí para hablar conmigo? —dijo Even.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quería que me oyeras —dijo Isak—. Pero no quiero que te despidan.

—Bien pensado —dijo Even, sonrió. _Él sonrió. Sí._

—Soy un chico bien pensando.

—Claramente.

—¿Eso fue sarcástico? —dijo Isak.

—No, por supuesto que no.

Permanecieron ahí de pie y sólo intercambiaron sonrisas hasta que todos sus amigos hubieron terminado de pagar.

—Bueno, esto ciertamente fue bastante bien. Me alegra conocer a todos tus amigos de nombre —dijo Even.

—Sí, igualmente —dijo Isak.

—Gracias por la disculpa y todo.

—Fue en serio lo de mis mensajes —dijo Isak—. No cambia nada para mí. Todavía tendré llevaré a una cita si quieres darme una oportunidad.

—Me lo pensaré —dijo Even—. Pero gracias. Significa demasiado.

_Ay._

—Gracias por comprar en MENY. Y espero verlos pronto —Even dijo a todos.

—Él es tan dulce —Eva se desvaneció.

—¡Mío! —Isak murmuró en dirección a ella.

.

Isak fue a casa sintiéndose un poco mejor y con muchas más frutas y vegetales de los que necesitaba. Even no le dio nada excepto sonrisas, pero Isak todavía estaba más que feliz.

.

Isak iba al supermercado todos los días y compraba las cosas más tontas sólo para tener un vistazo de Even, igual que un tonto enamorado. Pensaba que si iba todos los días y mostraba lo mucho que eran en serio sus palabras, quizás Even se rendiría y le daría una oportunidad. Quizás.

—¿Una manzana? —dijo Even, radiante.

—Es a snack saludable — Isak sonriendo.

—Lo es —dijo Even—. Pero, ¿viniste hasta aquí por una manzana?

—No, vine hasta aquí por ti —Isak sonrió—. Quería verte.

—¿Para qué? —Even ladeó la cabeza a un costado, todavía sonriendo.

—Sólo quiero mirarte a la cara.

—¿Qué tiene mi cara?

—Es una cara linda. Me encanta mirarte a la cara —dijo Isak.

—También me encanta mirarte a la cara —dijo Even. 

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

Isak estaba tan feliz que no pudo contener la enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Por qué pareces tan sorprendido? —dijo Even.

—No lo sé. Pero, a veces, siento que estoy persiguiendo el aire y que tú no me deseas como yo te deseo.

Even pareció un poco desconcertado por la respuesta de Isak. 

—¿Qué? —dijo Isak.

—Creo que ya es tiempo de mi descanso —dijo Even.

—¿Tu descanso?

—Robin, ¿puedes cubrirme? —dijo Even, mirando en dirección a un chico.

—¿A dónde vas? —dijo Robin.

—Volveré en 10.

—Vamos —dijo Even, cogiéndole la mano y haciendo que el corazón le diera un vuelco.

—¿Dónde? —dijo Isak, sintiéndose un poco desorientado, un poco embargado por finalmente sentir el toque de Even.

—Algún lugar en el que no tenga que fingir que no te deseo.

.

—Even -

Even lo guio a un callejón que apestaba a cigarrillos tras el supermercado y lo presionó contra la pared. El corazón de Isak estaba por salírsele del pecho.

—Isak —los dedos de Even encontraron las caderas de Isak y se presionaron contra la piel, haciéndolo gemir.

—Oh Dios...

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me provocas? —Even le susurró al oído, el cálido y pesado aliento contra el cuello de Isak.

—¿De dónde viene esto, oh Di-?

—Eres tan jodidamente sexi —dijo Even, una mano sobre la cadera de Isak y la otra acunándole el rostro.

Tenía manos enormes y se sentían tan bien sobre él.

—Siempre me tratas como a un cliente. ¿Cómo sabría -?

—Cariño, no quiero ser despedido —dijo Even, pasándole la nariz por la quijada de Isak, haciéndole dar vueltas a la cabeza—. No puedo coquetear con la gente cuando estoy trabajando.

Isak quería decir algo, pero las palabras no se salían del cerebro, no cuando Even lo tenía sujeto contra la pared, los cuerpos enrojecidos, no cuando los pantalones de Isak se estaban ajustando más y el rostro incluso más ruborizado.

—¿Isak?

—Bésame —dijo Isak, los párpados pesados y el corazón palpitándole en la garganta.

—Este no es un lugar muy romántico para tener nuestro primer beso -

Isak lo besó primero porque se había cansado de esperar, porque ya no quería esperar, porque de acuerdo a sus cálculos, Even tenía otros seis minutos antes de tener que volver a trabajar.

Así que pasó los dedos por el increíblemente sedoso cabello de Even, _finalmente,_ y junto con labios con todo el deseo y lujuria y dulzura que podía reunir.

Y _vaya beso._ Los labios de Even eran grandes y carnosos y abrumadores. Besaba a Isak como si quisiera destrozarlo, y casi se sintió igual que un sollozo, casi como si hubiera estado esperando esto incluso más que Isak. Era desesperado y torpe y húmedo y entrecortado, pero a Isak no podía importarle menos. Entreabrió los labios y las rodillas casi se le vencen cuando sintió la lengua de Even contra la suya. _Lengua._

Isak podía decir que Even era un amante generoso. Podía decir que era apasionado y romántico y podía decir que le iba a hacer perder la _maldita_ cordura. Isak podía decir que las caricias de Even eran tanto tiernas como fuertes, y cada roce de lengua lo hacía quería escribir al menos cinco canciones y correr de diez a veinte kilómetros.

Entonces Isak lo encontró a medio camino y frotó las caderas contra las de Even y arqueó la espalda como si no lo supiera mejor. Isak le gimió en la boca y tiró del cabello y la cabeza de daba vueltas, vueltas, vueltas.

—Oh Dios —jadeó.

—Joder, cariño —Even le besó el cuello.

—Me matas cuando me llamas así —dijo Isak, el pecho levantándosele.

—¿Qué? ¿Cariño?

—Ajá.

—Cariño —Even sonriendo antes de acunarle el rostro de nuevo y darle un rápido pico en los labios.

Isak lo llevó a otro beso, esta vez colocando ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Even e inhalándolo.

—He estado deseándote tanto tiempo —dijo Isak.

—Yo también.

Siguieron besándose hasta que fue hora de que Even volviera a trabajar.

—No te vayas —Isak hizo un puchero.

—Tengo que irme.

—Por favor —los dedos de Isak jalaron el final de la camisa de Even.

—Oh Dios, no hagas eso con los ojos —dijo Even.

—¿Qué?

—Mirarme como un cachorro.

—Nunca lo haría —Isak rio.

—Eres tan tremendamente lindo —dijo Even, las manos nuevamente en las mejillas, los labios nuevamente sobre los suyos.

—Hm —Isak en el beso.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo Even.

—De acuerdo —Isak jadeó.

—¿Sí?

—Sí —Isak repitió, presionándole otro estúpido beso en los labios.

—No puedo irme si sigues besándome.

—¿Quién te dio esos labios? —dijo Isak—. Simplemente, ¿quién?

Even rio luego lo volvió a besar antes de retroceder.

—Te escribiré —dijo Even.

—¿Escribirás?

—Sí. Escribiré.

—Si no lo haces vendré aquí —dijo Isak—. Sólo digo.

—Ya estás exhibiendo un comportamiento muy aprensivo. Tal vez esto sea un error —dijo Even.

—Imbécil —Isak gruñó.

—Ven aquí —dijo Even, antes de jalarlo de la cintura y volver a besarlo.

 _Oh Dios._ El cerebro de Isak y corazón y cuerpo estaban en llamas.

—Tan lindo. Eres tan lindo —dijo Even, frotando las narices.

—No soy lindo —Isak exhaló.

—Eres el más lindo —dijo Even, antes de presionarle un beso en la frente, haciéndolo derretirse y casi maulló.

—Adiós.

—Adiós.

* * *

  **Even**

**16:17**

Eso fue …

Increíble

Even han pasado 10 minutos

17 minutos. Han pasado 17 minutos

Y yo aquí pensando que te harías el difícil

Nunca

Nunca respondiste a mis mensajes

Eres mi cliente favorito no podía arriesgarme a acabar esa relación

Tenía que pensarlo bien

Cierra la boca

Es difícil ir de cliente/cajero a amantes

No hay vuelta atrás

Qué quieres decir con amantes

/aˈmaːnte/

_sustantivo_

sustantivo plural: **amantes**

  1. persona que tiene una relación sexual o romántica con otra, frecuentemente fuera del matrimonio.



Sexual o romántica

No estoy seguro de ninguna

Podemos arreglar ambas

¿Vienes esta noche?

No tengo idea de dónde vives

Te escribo mi dirección

¿Tienes compañeros de piso?

No, ¿por qué?

Gimo como una puta

Isak omg

:p

En realidad, yo también

Pareja perfecta

* * *

 Isak fue a casa de Even y como prometió, no tenía compañeros de piso. No obstante, tenía padres. Even vivía con sus padres, e Isak se sintió muy incómodo cuando la madre de Even guardarle la bolsa de plástico que en realidad contenía lubricante y condones.

Isak estaba mortificado, pero Even no podía parar de reír.

—Oh Dios. Te odio —Isak gruñó.

—¡Tu cara!

—¡Dijiste que no tenías compañeros de piso!

—Mis padres no son mis compañeros de piso —dijo Even.

—Oh Dios. ¿Crees que miró dentro de la bolsa? Estoy tan jodidamente mortificado.

—Está bien. Probablemente esté feliz de que pensamos en tener sexo seguro —dijo Even.

—¡Cierra la boca! —dijo Isak, empujándolo del hombro, el rostro completamente ruborizado.

Pero entonces los dedos de Even le envolvieron la muñeca y lo llevó a la cama con él. Isak ahora estaba acostado sobre el pecho de Even en la cama, y los ojos de Even estaban tan azules.

—Hola —dijo Even, pasándole el pulgar por el pómulo, haciéndole cerrar los ojos al contacto.

—Hola —Isak respondió tímidamente, el ritmo cardiaco demasiado acelerado.

—¿Quieres enrollarte? —dijo Even.

Isak asintió luego curveó los labios en los de Even al momento que se juntaron.

No tuvieron sexo y no hicieron mucho excepto besarse y enrollarse. Sin embargo, Isak se sentía tan contento. El corazón se sentía tan lleno. Ni siquiera estaba molesto por la situación entre sus piernas porque todo era tan dulce y tan lento y tan puro y tan perfecto. Isak se deleitó en esa dulzura. Cerró los ojos y sintió todo el mal humor y sarcasmo y asperezas abandonar su cuerpo y mente. Se envolvió en los brazos de Even, entreabrió los labios, y gemía siempre que Even lo estaba con demasiada pasión o ternura.

_Tan tierno._

—Eres tan lindo —dijo Even, depositándole gentiles besos en la frente.

—Me estás matando —dijo Isak.

.

Even le llevó a la cocina y les cocinó para cenar, e Isak observaba con ojos muy atentos.

—Luces concentrado —dijo Even.

—Estoy memorizando los pasos para tu plato —dijo Isak—. Ahora cocino.

—¿Cocinas?

—Sí.

—¿Calientas pizza congelada? —dijo Even, sonriendo.

—Cierra la boca. Ahora cocina comida real.

—Me encantaría probarla.

—Puedes —dijo Isak, volviendo a sentirse un poco avergonzado—. Si quieres. Si quieres ir a casa o algo.

—Me encantaría —dijo Even.

—Por cierto, el chico con el que estaba el otro día cuando compramos condones y cosas, era mi compañero de piso.

—Oh.

—Sí —dijo Isak—. Aunque, te hostigará si vas. Él es demasiado.

—Suena como mi tipo de persona —Even sonrió.

—Lo que sea —Isak rodó los ojos.

—Hablando de nuestras experiencias de compras pasadas. ¿Te comiste esa lechuga gigante?

—De hecho, sí —dijo Isak—. Ahora también como ensalada.

—Parecía que no tenías idea de qué hacer con ella —dijo Even—. Como si la cogiste para impresionarme.

—Este. Eso es parcialmente verdad porque eres un tipo critico condescendiente que no come pizza —dijo Isak.

—Oh, como pizza. Me encanta tremendamente la pizza —dijo Even—. Todo me encanta. Como todo.

—¿Por qué eso suena como un eslogan pansexual? —dijo Isak.

Even estalló en risas, aplaudiendo, y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Era absolutamente guapo.

—Cielos, eres hermoso —Isak soltó.

—¿Hm? —Even no había acabado de reír—. ¿Qué fue eso?

—Dije que eres hermoso.

Even sonrió y ladeó la cabeza a un costado antes de acercarse a Isak y colocarle ambas manos en las caderas.

—No. _Tú_ eres hermoso, cariño —dijo Even, dándole un beso en la quijada.

—Ambos podemos ser hermosos —dijo Isak, sonriendo.

—Sí, podemos serlo.

.

—¿Qué diablos es esto? —dijo Magnus.

—Esto es una ensalada —dijo Isak.

—¿Por qué hay ensalada en mi plato?

—Porque vamos a almorzar y necesitas comida en el plato para almorzar —dijo Isak.

—Isak. La ensalada no es comida —dijo Magnus.

—¿No fuiste tú el que dijo que debería comer más sanamente y vivir más?

—¡No estaba hablando de una maldita ensalada!

—Sólo pruébala. En realidad, está bastante buena. Todos los vegetales también son frescos. Los corté yo mismo. También hice el aderezo —dijo Isak.

—Sí. No, gracias.

.

—Santo cielo. Realmente está asombroso —dijo Magnus.

—Lo sé.

.

—Hola, cariño —dijo Even, plantándole un beso en los labios que duró un tanto más para los labios de Isak.

Ahora Even pasaba la mayoría de las noches en el apartamento de Isak.

—Hola —Isak sonrió pese a que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Nunca podría acostumbrarse a esta sensación—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Renuncié al trabajo —dijo Even, dirigiéndose al frigorífico para guardar algunas provisiones.

—¿Qué?

—Sí. Necesito concentrarme en la universidad y ya no tengo ese tiempo —dijo Even—. Aunque, ahorré algo de dinero así que no sufriré demasiado.

—Oh. Pero, pensaba que te gustaba el trabajo —dijo Isak.

—Me gustaba. En realidad, iba a renunciar hace algunos meses, pero me quedé.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué? —dijo Isak.

—Sabes la razón —Even sonrió.

—Oh.

—Un lindo chico fue y me puso la vida de cabeza —dijo Even.

_Cielos._

—Pero nunca hiciste nada. Básicamente tuve que perseguirte —dijo Isak.

—Acababa de salir de una mala relación —dijo Even—. Digamos que me dejó jodido y no quería arruinar tu vida.

—¿Qué quieres decir con arruinar mi vida?

—No lo sé. Es sólo. A veces siento que no te merezco. Que simplemente voy a herirte —dijo Even. 

—No digas eso. Es mentira —dijo Isak, bajándolo a un beso.

—¿Sí? —dijo Even.

—Sí, nadie está hiriendo a nadie —dijo Isak—. No puedo creer que te quedaras en tu trabajo sólo para que pudiera verme humillarme todos los días.

—Te vi incluso antes de que te detuvieras en mi caja. A veces te veía y esperaba eligieras mi fila.

_oh cielos._

—No te creo —dijo Isak.

—Te deseaba tanto —dijo Even. 

—No puedes decir esas cosas —dijo Isak, el corazón sintiéndose lleno, tan lleno.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Even, los dedos encontrando la piel bajo la camisa—. ¿Te estás sintiendo abrumado, cariño?

—Para —Isak casi gimió.

Even se inclinó y lo besó en los labios. Fue un beso hambriento. Era un beso ‘Te deseo ahora mismo’.

—¿Hay alguien más en casa? —dijo Even.

Isak negó con la cabeza.

—Eskild y Linn están fuera. Sólo somos tú y yo, cariño —dijo Isak.

—¿Hasta cuándo?

—Tenemos al menos dos horas —dijo Isak, besándole el cuello.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Follemos en la cocina —dijo Isak contra el cuello de Even.

—Hm. ¿Cocina? Pervertido —Even rio, las manos bajándole por la espalda.

—Siempre pienso en ti cuando estoy en la cocina.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ya que te como bien?

—Oh Dios —el rostro de Isak se ruborizó mientras Even estalló en risas.

—¿Qué?

—¡No! Es porque me hiciste pasar tiempo en la cocina y cocinar y eso. De hecho, ahora disfruto comer —dijo Isak.

—Me alegra que disfrutes comer, cariño. Eso es muy importante —dijo Even, presionándole un beso en la frente a Isak.

—Even.

—¿Sí?

—¿Podemos tener secó ahora? —dijo Isak—. Me excitó mirarte rellenar mi frigorífico.

—Oh, ¿ahora esto es lo que te excita? —Even sonrió.

—Me excitó mucho cuando la gente cuida de mí y me compra comida. Lo sabes.

—Sí que lo sé —Even rio antes de alcanzar el cierre de los pantalones de Isak.

—Sí muy, muy excitado.

—Me ocuparé de ti cariño —Even le susurró contra el cuello—. Te voy a hacer sentir bien.

—Sí, por favor.

.

Fue únicamente después de veinte minutos de hacer el amor intensamente en la cocina que Isak recordó que no estaban completamente solos en el apartamento. Alguien estaba estudiando en la sala de estar con los audífonos puestos porque no podían concentrarse en el apartamento. Pero la verdad era que seguían volviendo por la ensalada aderezada de Isak.

Ese mismo alguien estaba en la sala de estar cuando un bastante desnudo Even cargó a un bastante desnudo Isak y torpemente se dirigió al dormitorio. Alguien estaba justo ahí comiendo ensalada con los audífonos puestos cuando ambos se dieron cuenta que estaban solos.

—¿De verdad? —Magnus gruñó—. ¡¿Justo en frente de mi ensalada?!

**Author's Note:**

> Autora:
> 
> Aquí está el comercial del que fue inspirado: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TBUV8O4Jl7w 
> 
> Tengo muy malos alimenticios, pero escribir esto hoy me hizo comprar fresas jaja. Quería escribir una historia en la que Isak sea el que busque, y esto sucedió. Espero les guste.
> 
> Aparentemente, los hago llorar demasiado, así que este fue mi intento de hacerlos reír. Espero lograrlo <3
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> 1 Asshole, del inglés, puede interpretarse como idiota, imbécil, pendejo, ojete, ano; por eso se forma la broma sexual.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


End file.
